Knight in Shining Armor and the Bad Boy
by CatosChick344
Summary: Danielle Maray is from District 4 and is happy when she's chosen for the Games, but two things stand in her way. The knight in shining armor, Myles Jury her mentor that she has fallen for, and he loves her. The bad boy, Cato from District 2; the hottest tribute ever has also stolen her heart and a kiss or two. She knows she can't have them both. Which will win her heart?
1. Meeting The Boys

I stood at the Reaping of District 4 watching, waiting, and hoping. Hoping to god that I'd be picked for the Games. If not, I'd volunteer. For sure. I'm sixteen and I need to show up Districts 1 and 2. I waited in the crowd rocking back and forth on my heels and picking my nails. My friend, Allison, glanced at me and smiled. I flashed a smile back and watched the stupid _movie_ of why the Games existed. All of it was a lie.

Then, our over joyed District Head (Which is what people in District 4 called them) named Vallonti Macer came through the doors. She was insane with electric blue hair, skin with a slit green tint, and purple eyes. Creepy, purple eyes.

"And now…for the ladies! DANIELLE MARAY!" I smiled, happy that she had called my name and I ran up to the stage and shot my hands up in the air. Vallonti laughed.

"And now for the gentlemen…ADDREN CADE!" I rolled my eyes. Addren was the most annoying person at the Academy. He was a waste of space and time and effort. "Now…shake hands." I shook his hand and glared at him. He smirked and I wanted to smack the living crap out of him. I held back and walked stiffly back to the train. Vallonti went to get Myles Jury, our mentor. He was _gorgeous_. Myles came in and sat next to _me_. My heart fluttered.

"Ok, guys, what are your names?" He asked.

"Danielle Maray." I said, looking down his body. His smoking _hot_ body.

"Addren Cade." Addren muttered and couldn't keep his eyes off my boobs.

I'm shy around most people, but I can be outspoken. "Unless you want to die now, I suggest you keep your eyes off my boobs because I can arrange your death to be right now." I snarled.

He smirked and Myles kicked him in the shin.

"Leave her alone, dude." Myles said. Addren sat there, completely speechless. I smirked and he looked away.

"Anyway, so let's talk other Districts. One's very flighty this year and unskilled. Two…oh god… they're tough, the guy is huge and the girl, she's skilled. Three…uh…I don't really know about them." He explained a little more and went into detail on 5, 11, and 12. I stared at the reruns of the Reaping. Glimmer, the One girl, was a slut. But god, the boy from Two was hot! I wouldn't know what to say to him though. Heck, he was hotter then Myles. No. He wasn't. Never mind.

The days passed uneventfully except for me shoving Addren through a wall, which was comical.

I went into the training hall and a grabbed a knife.

"You good with knives?" Said Clove, the girl from 2.

"Yeah, you?" I said quietly.

"Yep." She flung a knife at the target and hit it dead on.

"Nice."

She shrugged. "Four, right?"

"Yep. You're from 2."

"I'm Clove." She said.

"Danielle." We shook hands. "Who's your partner?"

"Cato." She pointed to the hot blond. "You?"

"Addren." I pointed.

"Ew."

"I know." We laughed.

"CLOVE!" Glimmer shrieked. Clove groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What happened to my bow?" She snapped.

"Do I _look_ like I know?" Clove hissed.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and stormed off and Cato rolled his eyes.

"I can't stand her." Clove muttered.

"I see why."

"I'll be right back." Clove walked over to Marvel and began to complain to him. I snickered and threw and knife at the target and hit it dead on.

"Good job." I froze and spun around. Cato. My heart did a back flip.

"Uh…thanks."

"I'm Cato, from 2."

"Danielle, from 4."

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Was Glimmer giving you a hard time?" He asked.

I shook my head. "She didn't talk to me. She just yelled at Clove."

"I don't like her." Cato murmured.

"I don't blame you." I muttered.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, looking around.

I nodded.

"I want District 4 to have more of an alliance with Clove and me more than 1." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't breathe, I had forgotten how.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I-I got to go." I didn't but I was running out of things to say. He nodded and I ran to my water bottle. I gulped down my water and Clove came over to me.

"Hey." She said quietly, glancing at the girl from 12.

I nodded once.

"What'd Cato want?"

"Nothing." I lied. She nodded.

"I swear I'm gonna chop Glimmer's head off." She hissed.

"Why?"

"She's over there 'OH _CATO_!' and all that then she said that she didn't have any underwear on. It's nasty."

"What'd he do?"

"Rolled his eyes. Actually, it was funny, seeing her get rejected." She giggled. Myles came in and motioned for us to go.

"I'll see you." I waved and Clove waved back as I ran up to the door. Addren was staring at Glimmer's butt, the pervert. Hey, slut and pervert, perfect match!

"Why don't you go ask her to get in bed with you? I'm sure she'll accept." I sneered. Clove heard me and tried to muffle her laughs.

He narrowed his eyes. "I just might. You should go ask Cato to get in bed with you, because I know you have a thing for him. Oh, and maybe Myles could join you."

"SHUT UP!" I screeched and slammed him up against the wall with my knife at his throat.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Clove said, pulling at my arm.

"Danielle, leave him be. You'll have your time in the arena." It was Cato. I took the knife from his throat and stormed away.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Clove said. I sank down against a wall and cried into my hands. It was the alternative to beating someone up.

Clove sat down next to me. "What'd he say?" She asked gently.

I sniffled. "He…told me to have a threesome with Cato and Myles." I sobbed.

"Don't listen to him! You're a strong girl, Danielle. You don't have to take his crap. From what I know, you wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Danielle. Look, just kill him and slice him open in the arena. It's simple."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I need to go." I hugged her and went out to the balcony where I found Myles staring out into the city. I sat down next to him.

"I heard what Addren said, and I'm sorry about that." He glanced at me.

"Not your fault." I muttered. "I'm just going to kill him in the arena."

He smirked. "Nice. I don't blame you, Danielle. I'm going to have a chat with him tomorrow, anyway."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Just because I have to train him, doesn't mean I have to like him."

I laughed a little. "So, how is it? Being a trainer."

He shrugged. "Not bad, I guess. You seem like a good kid, compared to Addren."

I blushed and scooted over next to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Have you made any friends?"

"I guess. She's from District 2, her name's Clove."

He nodded. "She nice?"

"Duh." I giggled.

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I hope you win." He murmured.

"I will, trust me."

Myles pulled me in closer and I put my arms around him.

"I'm going to bed." I stood up and stared down at Myles. "What?"

He stood up and towered over me by about six inches.

"There's just one thing I want to do first, Danielle." He ran his fingers down the side of my face and kissed me. He took his lips from mine.

"Goodnight." I said quietly, smiling. I kissed him again and went into my room and flung myself on my bed.

I was smiling still. I had just confirmed that he liked me. My life's mission was complete. I stopped smiling as one named flashed through my brain: Cato. He seemed to like me a lot because he wanted me for an alliance and not the useless District 1 tributes, Glimmer and Marvel. Marvel wasn't entirely useless, he was just retarded. Glimmer was a slut, plain and simple. The way Cato looked at me though. It made me so hot. But, seriously, the hottest guy from all of the Districts having a crush on me. Yeah right. I knew Myles did because he freaking kissed me, and he made the first move. Not me. Myles was a charming, hot, knight in shining armor. And, Cato was the hot, mysterious bad boy. Great, I was faced with bad boy and knight in shining armor. I was screwed. Cato actually came to talk to _me_ though, not Clove or anyone else. That's a sign, right? I rolled my eyes and slammed a pillow down on my face as images of Cato and Myles flooded my head.  
"Ow." I muttered. This sucked rocks. But at the same time it was amazing. Part of me wanted Myles, but the other part wanted Cato. That was the suck-y part. The amazing part was they both seemed to like me.

How was I supposed to train when I'm to busy thinking about them, though? I'll figure that out in the morning, I guess. I took the pillow of may face and went over to my closet. My extravagant closet, that is. I took out a navy blue silk nightgown and changed into it, throwing my training close on the floor. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes, praying to god that I would go to sleep.


	2. Promising Lies

I stared up at my ceiling in the same position I had been in for the past three hours. Sleep would never come to me. "I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow but Myles with surely give me a break." I muttered. Oh, just forget it! I rolled over and stood up. I went out of my room and saw Myles, arms crossed, talking to Addren in a low and harsh voice. I stood there, two feet away from my wide open door staring at them.

"If you _ever_ mess with her again, I swear I will disqualify you from the games and send you back home and publicize _why_ you're back in District 4." Myles hissed.

"She's a little slut, though." Addren argued.

"Do you _want_ your neck snapped?"

"No…sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, go to bed and stay out of my way." Addren walked stiffly back to his room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Myles looked at me, "You."

I went over to him and looked up at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said.

He grabbed my hand and held it up to his heart, "It's all done now." He leaned in and kissed me softly, and I kissed him back as my arms went around his neck and his hands on my hips. My back hit the wall as I ran my fingers through his hair. I put my hands on the back of his neck as Myles stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Danielle." He whispered.

"I love you, too Myles." I whispered back.

"Win the Games and come back to me." He said.

"I will. Just for you." I put my hands on the side of his biceps and up the sleeves of his shirt. That, sadly, was a lie to some extent, and it hurt me to lie to him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve a girl who the Peacekeepers never cared for, and who did bad things to see people's reactions and not feel guilty about them. He deserved perfection and beauty, not someone who doesn't like people or is violent. And most of all, he didn't deserve a girl who also would like to have another man: the brooding bad boy with spikey blond hair from District Two, Cato. I kissed him again and he kissed me back. I put my hands up his shirt and felt his abs.

_Make me forget about Cato. Make me forget about him, Myles. _

He put his hands on the back of my legs and pulled me up off the ground. I slid my tongue down his throat and grabbed the front of his hair. Myles grinned.

We parted a few minutes later. "You need to go to bed." He said, breathless.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but after the Games. Ok?"

"Fine." I grumbled. I kissed his check and got into bed. I may not be able to keep that, because what if Cato gets to me first? I wouldn't stop him, either. Sadly. What if Cato and I…messed around a little during the Games, and then Myles would see and he'd hate me forever. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Myles, but I also wanted to have Cato. Life isn't fair, and I knew that. So I'd have to choose between the two of them. The Game Makers would be doing flips if someone had sex in the arena. The cameras would be all over us. It would be worse because he and I are careers from rival districts. The only thing that would top that _ever _is if the media ever found out about my relationship with Myles. If _anyone _found out about that, it would be hell for both of us. That was, technically, forbidden for some reason. I loved Myles, and he evidently loved me, too. But, I was drawn to Cato for some reason also. Why do they both have to so freaking sexy? I mean come on! I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Sleeping was overrated.

Why couldn't one of them come in here and make me forget about the other? And by that, I meant make out with me or get me naked! I laughed at the thought of me having the slightest relationship with Cato. Maybe Addren had been right earlier, maybe I am a slut.

There was a knock at my door. I got up and opened it. Cato. Thank god.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Why'd you come up here?" I asked. He came in and sat on my bed.

"What happened earlier with Addren?"

"He accused me of having a thing for you and Myles and saying I should have a threesome." I said.

"Ew. Do you have a thing for me?" He asked. I froze and my heart went up my throat.

"Y-yes." I confessed.

He stood up and looked down at me. "Truth is… I've got a thing for you, too." He whispered.

"You do?" I asked feeling even more slutty.

He nodded. "Yup."

I smiled and stared into his blue eyes. "Prove it." I said as my arms went around his neck.

Cato grinned. "Gladly." He put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I am a slut. I kissed him back and ran my hands down his arms. He put his hands on my butt and I smiled. I laid down on my back with Cato on top of me in my bed. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. I actually didn't feel bad because he was hot, and screw it, hotter than Myles.

Cato and I stopped. "Why'd you quit?" I asked, staring up at him.

"How about we continue this in the arena and give the game makers and ourselves an even bigger thrill?"

I grinned. "Whatever you want." I said. Cato grinned back. Leave it to me to jump into bed with the hottest tribute in the history of tributes.

"I'll see you then, hot stuff." He said. I grinned and kissed him.

"See you then." Hot stuff? YES! YES! YES! Cato had just called _me _hot stuff! I smiled as he closed my door back. Sleep was so going to be impossible now.


	3. Twisted Up

My eyes fluttered open as I thanked god that I got _some _sleep. My thoughts flashed to last night. Cato and Myles. I had made out with both of them, and technically cheated on Myles, too. But, Cato had done one thing that Myles hasn't: gotten me on my back. Last night was a rush, and Addren was right: I was a slut. I couldn't seem to help it though, for _some _jacked up reason.

I rolled out of bed and, even though I was in a sexy and revealing nightgown, headed down the breakfast. I heard Addren's snores as I passed his room. I rolled my eyes and took my place next to Myles.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

I nodded and piled my plate with eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. "You?"

"Yep." I felt his hand go onto my thigh and I lost my breath.

_Make me forget about Cato's visit, Myles. Make me forget all about it right now. Just kiss me and make me go numb and forget. _Vallonti strutted into the room and made my wish/prayer just a dream. _Leave lady! Just go and busy yourself with the task of waking up Addren._

"How was everyone's night?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

"Great." I said.

"Awesome." Myles said. And yes it was awesome. I shoved a half a pancake in my mouth and prayed to god that I'd choke so Myles could preform mouth-to-mouth.

Addren stumbled into the room still half asleep, and ruining my hope for mouth-to-mouth even more. His black hair was in his face and he had dried spit on his face. Gross. Myles rolled his eyes and I fought back my urge to burst out laughing. Myles looked at me and grinned. I bit my lip and still tried not to laugh as he collapsed into a chair and piled his plate with food and topped it all off with basically the whole dang bottle of jam.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Shut up, Danielle." He muttered. Myles whacked him in the liver and he doubled over. "What the-"

"Told you not to mess with her."

Addren shoved some food in his mouth. Myles's hand was still on my thigh and I put my hand on his.

I cleared my plate without having to say anything, as I had hoped. I got up and went back into my room. Time to see Boy #2 from District 2. You know the tall, hot, muscular one with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes and a killer smile? Yeah, that one. Cato. I wasn't going to tell Clove about last night unless she asks because…she didn't need to know.

I went into the training room and took my place next to Clove with the knives. "Hey." I said.

"Sup? Did you hear Cato got kicked out of training yesterday?"

"No!" I laughed. "Why?"

"He started screaming at _Addren _about how Addren stole his knife and tried to kill him it was hilarious!"

"Wish I could've seen it!"

"I know…but, do you know where Cato went last night? Because I heard him get in the elevator really late last night."

Shoot me now. "Yeah, kind of." I launched my knife at the targets.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he came up to my room."

"And?"

"We made out."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"At dinner last night, he was talking about how hot you are."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Nice." Clove and I launched our knives and hit the targets.

She went over to the rope-climbing station and I went over to swords and stood next to Cato. "Last night was fun." I whispered.

"Yeah it was. You're a good kisser."

"So are you."

"You got the looks, the kissing skills, and the personality."

"So do you. Just wait until we get in the arena."

"I can't wait."

I grinned and sliced off the dummy's head.

"You're good with swords."

"I'm also good at wrestling." I giggled. He grinned. Glimmer came over and I glared at her.

"Excuse me, but this station is for Districts 1 and 2 only and last time I checked, you're from 4 so fuck off." She said.

"Shut up." I hissed as I glared straight into her eyes.

"I ain't scared of you."

"You just wait until the arena, bitch and you will be." I hissed. Cato grabbed my elbow and yanked me back and Marvel yanked Glimmer back. She stormed off and I went over to stand-up fighting, just to let out my anger.

After a bit I gulped down some water and cussed myself out as I realized that the presentation of the stupid districts was tomorrow night, and I was going to have to tolerate Addren long enough to act like we could stand each other. Freaking kill me now.

Training was over and I went up to my room and sat on my bed, curled up in a ball, glaring at the sheets. And just my luck, Myles came in, one of the reasons I was glaring at my sheets.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just peachy." I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" He closed my door and sat next to me.

"Are you allowed to rip people's heads off before the games?"

"No." He tried to suppress a laugh.

"Figures."

"What happened?" He asked, knowing my short temper.

"This little slut from 1, Glimmer, came up to me and started cussing me out and getting all up in my grill so I got right back up in hers and almost beat her face in."

"What'd she say?"

"She was all like "this stations for people from 1 and 2 blah blah blah" and I wanted to snap her neck."

"Who separated you?"

"Marvel form 1 and Cato from 2."

He nodded. "Next time, just punch her." I laughed. "I got in trouble because I drop kicked this dude from 3."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah."

_Make me forget. Make me forget._ I pleaded mentally.

"Well, I have to have another talk with Addren because supposedly he was trying to get in bed with the girl from 7." He groaned. I nodded and watched him leave. Shoot. My door closed softly and I was still curled up and went back to glaring at the floor. Then, I got an idea. I would _really _like to hear his chat with my lovely district partner. I got up out of bed and went quietly into the living room and hid behind the corner.

"What is wrong with you?" Myles asked.

"What's your deal, man?"

"My deal is that you either criticize or try to jump into bed with every girl here!"

"Well I can't help that you've got a thing for Danielle!"

Uh-oh. "If you piss me off once more I swear to god, you will be so beat up you can't even compete." He growled. Addren stormed into his room and slammed the door and I heard Myles go into his. I sighed and went out onto the balcony and sat down with my legs dangled over the ledge. I couldn't have both of them and there was a good chance that I would die in the Games and never kiss Cato again or ever see Myles again. If nothing else, I wanted Cato or Clove to win if I didn't. I _wanted_ to act like my make out sessions with Myles and Cato never happened. I _wanted _to forget about one or both of them. I_ wanted _to be the normal tribute from 4. But none of things would ever happen because it was too late to change anything. I made out with Myles and I got in bed with Cato. I knew they both loved me. But, I couldn't have both of them, ever. Even though it pained me to hurt them.

The sky was streaked with different colors as were my emotions. I couldn't even tell anyone about my relationship with Myles, and now that I thought about I might have to keep my relationship with Cato just me between him, Clove, and myself because the whole starcrossed-lover thing is bad luck and it's just ridiculous that the Capitol makes such a big deal out of something as small as that. I had missed lunch because over the passed few days, my appetite has gone down the drains. I'll surely go to dinner because that's when we are all supposed to look nice, or so I've heard.

Aside from the presentations being tomorrow, so was our scoring. I would have to rub my knife throwing skills all up in the Game Maker's faces so I could get a good score. Surely to god though it'd be easy.

I snapped out of feeling sorry for myself as I heard the door open behind me. My eyes landed on probably the worst person that could be up here at this time.


	4. Hurting Even More

Cato stood ten feet away from me with his eyes locked with mine. I held the stare for what seemed like an eternity. "Cato, how'd you get up here?"

"The elevator. Danielle, we need to talk."

"About what?" I stood up and went over to him.

"We can't keep doing this, I can't make out with you anymore or come up to your room. Might as well just stay away from each other."

"What- what? Why?"

"Because, Danielle, we can't afford to keep going. If you die in the Games, I'll be broken and I couldn't go on. If I die, you'll be the same way, I know you will. We just can't afford to care about each other, because either way one of us will end up hurt."

"Cato, I _want _this though." I said, close to tears. It stung to say that, though.

"Believe me, I do, too. But it's not going to end well, for either of us. It hurts me to say this, Danielle because I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't leave me like this, Cato."

"I have to, Dani."

I started crying. "No, you don't."

"You can't do this to me, Cato! I love you!"

He kissed me and more tears flowed down my face. "I'm sorry, baby, but I've got to. I love you, but at the same time, I'm doing you a favor."

He left me there on the balcony, crying my eyes out. "How do you know you're doing me a favor, Cato?" I whispered. I went back inside, crying, and stormed past Myles.

"Dani, you ok?"

The nickname stung like no other. "Just peachy!"

"What's wrong?" He was still following me.

I turned around and glared at him. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"Danielle, tell me!"

"NO! Now I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, DANIELLE, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I ran into my room and slammed the door. I sank down against the wall and curled up in a ball and continued crying. I had hurt the man I love in a matter of seconds…and let the other hurt me in a matter of seconds. All of this was just blowing up in my face now. I couldn't go and apologize to Myles now because he's probably still pissed off at me. Who wouldn't be pissed off at me?

I understood where Cato was coming from, depressingly. I still wanted him back though, because unlike with Myles…I felt whole with Cato, but with Myles I felt like I was doing something right. The feelings are similar, I know that, but different at the same time. I liked having Cato close to me, but the Games got in the way of our relationship and so did my love for Myles.

I bit my lip and just wanted to die on the spot right now. My legs hurt as I stood up and went out to where Myles was sitting, hunched over with his head resting on his hands.

"Myles." I said.

"What, Danielle?" He hissed as he glared at me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He looked back out the window and didn't say anything.

"Please, Myles, forgive me." I begged.

"Why? I've done everything in the world for you and you just start screaming at me out of the blue and you expect me to forgive you? I don't work like that."

"Myles, I'm really sorry." I stammered. "Please."

He stood up and came over to me. "Give me one god damned reason why I should, Danielle."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Oh, to hell with it. I grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him, knowing that dinner was in forty-five minutes. Plenty of time. He kissed me back and bit my lips so hard I tasted blood. I did the same as he hoisted me up off the ground. My back his the fall as my tongue went down his throat and my hands through his hair.

We stopped as we heard the elevator open. He put me down.

"I forgive you." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. Addren sighed and looked at us.

"Knew it." He said.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"You two got a thing going."

"You have no proof." I said.

"Sure, there was just a pack of hungry animals up here." He said in a snarky tone.

I narrowed my eyes and he smirked. "Fuck. You." I slapped him across the face. The mark turned beat red as he stood there in complete shock, with his trap wide open. "Don't ever mess with me again or next time your nose will be broken."

He gawked.

"Now fuck off before I break your jaw."

He stormed into his room and slammed the door closed.

"Nice." Myles muttered.

"I try."

He grinned. I turned and faced him again.

"We should be interrupted again." I said.

"What about Vallonti?"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

He backed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers through the back of his hair. This wasn't wrong anymore because Cato evidently didn't want me. I wasn't a slut anymore. Myles looked into my eyes. "After you win the Games, baby." He whispered in my ear.

"After I win the Games."


	5. Almost Did It

My stomach felt like it was being wrung out like a wet cloth as I sat down to dinner with Myles, Vallonti, and Addren. I wasn't at all hungry, but I forced some grilled salmon down my throat along with some vegetables. Cato was on my mind still and I couldn't get him off it.

Vallonti blabbed on and on about how Addren and I had to tolerate each other for the presentation of the stupid freaking districts (except the _stupid freaking _wasn't added, that was my own little touch). I thought about Cato, and answered when she asked a question. Cato was perfect in every way, shape, and form to be perfectly honest. He was _good _looking, sweet, funny, caring, and over all perfect. He valued my safety, and also wanted a relationship with me. Staying away from a boy like that would be virtually impossible for me, because despite my ever-growing relationship with Myles I felt even more attracted to Cato. It was like lightning shot up my veins when he touched me. Last night when he came up to my room, I forgot about everything and just focused on that moment with him.

I got up from dinner and went back into my room, feeling sick to my stomach. The salmon evidently didn't agree with me, even though I was from District 4. I knelt down in front of the trashcan and held my stomach, hoping I would barf.

After an hour, nothing happened. I gave it up and sat down on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a phone that had all the Districts on the side. Ha! Underneath 2's section, I saw Cato's name. Yes. I took the phone from the charger and touched Cato's contact. It rang for a little.

"Danielle." He said softly.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you call?"

"Figured it'd be easier than sneaking down to see you."

"Good point."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, but I can't live like this." I said shakily. "I can't be without you." Even though I'm with Myles.

He sighed and I waited for his response. "You're right."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll be up at your room after Clove and everyone else crashes."

"Ok, sounds good."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and went into my bathroom and got into the shower. One of the relationships was going to have to give eventually, and I think it's going to be the one with Myles most likely because of my promise to do it with Cato in the arena. And, hell, I might actually _enjoy _giving it up to him. Fuck might, I _will _enjoy giving it to him. Cato is _the hottest _tribute this year, and he wants me. I sure as hell wasn't going to pass that up!

I got out of the shower and changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Despite the fact I did _nothing _productive today, I was exhausted. Cato was coming tonight and I was excited, because when he was around, I was happier than when I was with Myles. Maybe I should just end it with Myles, and just let myself be with Cato freely. This whole thing just pissed me the fuck off.

I figured everyone was asleep as I waited patiently for Cato to come up to my room and give me the night of my life.

The door to my bedroom opened and Cato came in with a grin on his face. I grinned back at him. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Miss me?"

"More than I miss home." I snickered.

He grinned and sat down next to me and put his hand on my side. I looked up at the blond-haired-beauty leaning over me and smiled.

"The Games are going to be fun." He said.

"Damn right."

"Well, they'll be fun for us and no one else." He smirked.

"Exactly."

Cato got on top of me and whispered in my ear. "I'll make you forget you're even in the arena." He kissed my neck. "You won't be able to remember your _name _when I'm done with you."

I giggled. "Bring it."

He leaned down and kissed me and slid his tongue down my throat. I'm not even going to describe what happened after that.

"I've got to get _some _sleep." I teased as I ran my hand down Cato's chest.

"Thought you wanted me out of my boxers?"

"I do." I giggled.

"Then lets go."

"I want to wait until the arena."

"Why?"

"So we can freak people the hell out."

He smirked. "Fine. I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

"You sure about waiting, baby girl?" He asked as he leaned back down.

"I'm sure."

"Come on." He whispered in my ear. "Please."

"No." I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

He looked down at me and sighed. "You're a stubborn little thing, Dani. I love you, though."

I grinned. "I love you, too baby." He got off of me, grabbed his pants and shirt and silently left me alone in my bed with only my bra and underwear left. What the hell did I just do? Dammit. He'll be back tomorrow. Or…I could pay a visit to him. Maybe. No. Sleeping was so out of the question now that almost got knocked up by Cato. I am _so _going to rub this all up in Glimmer's face tomorrow!


	6. Wondering

Still in my bra and underwear, I stared up at the ceiling, and I had no desire to look at the clock right now. I was in the _exact_ position I had been in when Cato left my room. Knowing me, it had only been an hour since Cato had left my room, but it felt like it had been five hours, and looking at the clock would probably make me puke and a girl with puke all over her is _such _a turn-on for guys, I mean don't you know? Avoiding the dreaded digital clock at my bedside, I scanned the room for my shirt and pants that Cato had carelessly thrown when he took them off of me. My shirt was by my closet and my pants were…uh…by the door. If Myles came in, he would so know something was up and I've been lying about a few things. Don't get me wrong, having Cato on top of me was _awesome _but it wouldn't be so awesome to Myles. Duh. I'm surprised I'm not drinking right now, because this situation is enough to drive any girl to get drunk. FYI: getting drunk was too easy in this place. And by too easy, I mean I could strut into the dining room and get a whole thing of some extremely alcoholic beverage if I desired.

_After the Games, baby. _Those four words ran though my brain and they would not leave, probably never will either. After the Games, he wouldn't love me. After the Games, he would know I've been lying all this time to his face. After the Games, nothing would be the same with us ever again. I caught my breath in my throat at that final thought. If I gave it up to Cato in the arena, Myles would never love me the way he does now ever again. My lips began to tremble and my eyes started to get blurry. I was hurting him so badly and my heart ached for Myles's soft touch. Not Cato's this time. Myles.

I let the tears stream down my face. If only I could tell someone how I felt, and that person would understand. I had no one like that here. Back at District 4 I did, but certainly not here. Yeah, Clove was nice but nothing else. She wasn't best friend material. Not even close.

Why was I letting myself go through this shit? Why was I letting myself be miserable? Why was I letting myself_ love_ them both at the same time (mentally, not physically, definitely not physically)? As much as it pained me to think that way, it was true. The tears streamed down my face still. Suddenly, I felt like I had been punched in the gut: I wasn't getting better. I was getting _worse_. Of course I was, because nothing in my life would ever be easy or simple or even reasonable! Why was I letting this all happen? Huh? Yeah, I don't know either. Ok, both of them were unimaginably sexy but that still didn't make it right that I was putting myself through this shitting hell.

Well…I could make myself f_orget_ about Cato's visit. No, not by going and doing it with Myles, but by getting drunk. Yeah, both sounded wonderful (especially getting fucked by Myles), but Myles would kill me if I got drunk, so that idea was gone. I stared up at my ceiling and rolled out of bed. I put on a nightgown and went out into the empty hallway. I opened Myles's door and went into his room.

"Danielle?" Myles looked up from a book.

I nodded. "Yeah…can I stay with you tonight?" The clock said it was two in the morning.

"Yeah, of course you can." He smiled. I grinned and got in bed with him. He pulled me into him and I rested my head on his chest. I could see us, after the Games, lying in bed with each other like this. Myles held me in his arms. "Have a bad dream, babe?" Bad dream multiplied by 1000 would be more appropriate for this situation, but _bad dream _would have to work for now.

I nodded. "Yeah." That nightmare was me losing Myles honestly. "In my nightmare…I lost you." And it's going to happen here in about two weeks, too. I was going to get fucked by my other man and Myles would see and no more Myles and Danielle. But…something gave me the vibe that Cato was in it just so he could have sex with me. Surely to _god _that wasn't it. At the same time, it sounded logical. Maybe I was just paranoid about getting fucked up in front of everyone. Who wouldn't be? I mean, seriously.

"That won't ever happen, baby." He kissed my head. It might actually happen, though.

"It just seemed so real." It seemed real because it _was _real. I really did almost get laid by Cato (I still couldn't figure out why I told him to leave), and I enjoyed it, too. Sadly, my previous intentions of coming in here was to get done by Myles, but now I didn't want that. I just wanted it to stay like this forever.

"I know it did, Dani."

The nickname still hurt even though Cato and had a literally kissed and made up. "Don't ever let me go."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I won't, I swear. Now, you, sweetheart, need some sleep."

I nodded, kissed his cheek, and snuggled up to him. Myles pulled the blankets up to my shoulders and kissed my hair.

"I love you so much, baby girl." He switched off the lamp and wrapped both of his arms around me. I smiled and knew that this was right. But, Cato was right, too. I'd deal with that later. Right now, I was happy in my man's arms with my head on his chest. He loved me, and I loved him. Wish it _was _that easy?_ Me_, too, believe me. But, it ain't that easy. And it never will be. Ever.

But, one question still racked my brain. Was Cato _really _in it with me just to have sex with me in the arena? I knew Myles wasn't in it just for that, but was Cato in it for that reason, and that reason alone? If he was what would he do to me after he steals my virginity? Kill me? Beat me? Rape me? I had no idea. Myles would _dream _of doing such things, but right now Cato's visits were only sexual and nothing else. Myles really loved me, but did Cato?


	7. Couldn't Sleep

**Cato's P.O.V**

The Games were getting close, and I knew it. I knew what to do, but the one thing I couldn't _possibly_ do was kill Danielle. I loved her too much, and I couldn't let her go just like that. Yes, I was going to take her virginity during the Games in front of everyone, but it wasn't just about that. Despite being able to use a sword better then anyone back in District 2 _and_ here, I couldn't help but fall for Danielle. She was my girl and it felt like the world stopped spinning when I was with her.

For the past couple days I've been playing make-out partner with Danielle. Don't get me wrong, I liked sneaking into her room like that, but I wanted something more than just that.

That Myles Jury dude just flat out pisses me off. Bro's got a temper like nothing I've ever seen, and he won't let Dani have five seconds to herself. I rolled my eyes and sat up on my elbows. My two top priorities in the Games were to keep her safe and to take down the tributes from 12. Not to play favorite districts or anything, and that Katniss has got some balls I admit, but they were stepping out of line and _someone _has to put them back into place. That Peeta dude's just the usual weak ass from 12, nothing special about him. Danielle wasn't on my hit list. Not even close. I'm not that psychotic, ok?

My eyes wouldn't close. I never lose sleep over girls. There had been plenty of girls at the academy but none of them were _Danielle. _Yes, ok, I was the guy all the girls talked about dating and shit like that, but none of them were like her. Dani is gorgeous, funny, nice, and a damned good fighter. And, yeah, good in bed. I smirked to myself. Clove and Glimmer were jealous but to hell with them. Glimmer was a slut, and Clove just…_no_.

My eyes landed on the phone by my bed. I could call Danielle and tell her to get her ass up hear, but she was probably asleep. Like I should be, too but I wasn't. I ran my fingers through the front of my hair and glanced at the was two in the morning. _Great. _

"Might as well get a head start on the day." I sat up and flipped on a t-shirt. It was time for me to blow off some steam. Silently as I could manage, I slipped out of my room and into the main room.

"Sneaking down to get into her pants again?" Hearing Clove's voice just pissed me off.

"No." I turned to face her. "Dumbass." I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Someone forgot to take their PMS pills." She said in her snarky tone with an evil grin spread across her face. "So, if you're _not _going down to level 4 to give Danielle more hickeys, what _are _you doing?"

"Fuck off, Clove." I snapped.

"I will when you tell me."

I sighed. "I'm going down to hack off a couple of heads in the training room. Is that acceptable, your highness?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's two in the morning, stupid."

"You're point?"

"My _point _is that it's _two in the morning_ you fucking retard."

"Why are you up, then, smartass?"

"I'm a light sleeper _and _you aren't the most quiet creature in the world, Cato." She leaned against the wall.

"Shut up and go to hell or something."

"Fine, fine, go down there and do whatever you want. Not that I give shit what you do." She rolled her eyes and went back into her room.

"Bitch." I muttered. I got into the elevator and leaned into a corner, wishing Danielle was here. Damn. It was official I was in deep. I was in too deep to ever get out.

I went into the training room, picked up a sword, and began slicing the heads of the dummies.

"Cato."

I turned around, and lo and behold, Danielle stood in front of me. I smiled to myself and went over to her. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope." She sighed, and her dark hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. "I'm taking it you couldn't either."

"Exactly."

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I stared into his blue eyes and fell into his arms. He caught me and held me tight to his warm, safe-feeling, muscular chest and rubbed my arm. Cato felt more right than Myles, and the thought of him being in it for the sex was stupid, but I had to know.

"Why do you love me, Cato?" I asked.

He kissed the top of my head. "I don't know. I just love you for you, baby. You're everything and more."

I smiled to myself. So, he wasn't in it for the sex.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He added.

I looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I wouldn't lie to you, Dani." When he called me that, it felt good and right, but when Myles called me that it stung. I didn't want to go into the Games, I wanted to stay here with him forever, because I knew damn well that I couldn't kill him. Hell, I probably couldn't kill Clove either. More than anything I wanted us both to survive the Games and live happily ever after. The end. But no.


	8. Cato's Feelings and Her Need

**Cato's P.O.V**

The Games were getting close, and I knew it. I knew what to do, but the one thing I couldn't _possibly_ do was kill Danielle. I loved her too much, and I couldn't let her go just like that. Yes, I was going to take her virginity during the Games in front of everyone, but it wasn't just about that. Despite being able to use a sword better then anyone back in District 2 _and_ here, I couldn't help but fall for Danielle. She was my girl and it felt like the world stopped spinning when I was with her.

For the past couple days I've been playing make-out partner with Danielle. Don't get me wrong, I liked sneaking into her room like that, but I wanted something more than just that.

That Myles Jury dude just flat out pisses me off. Bro's got a temper like nothing I've ever seen, and he won't let Dani have five seconds to herself. I rolled my eyes and sat up on my elbows. My two top priorities in the Games were to keep her safe and to take down the tributes from 12. Not to play favorite districts or anything, and that Katniss _has_ got some balls I admit, but they were stepping out of line and _someone _has to put them back into place. That Peeta dude's just the usual weak ass from 12, nothing special about him. Danielle wasn't on my hit list. Not even close. I'm not that psychotic, ok?

My eyes wouldn't close. I _never_ lose sleep over girls. There had been plenty of girls at the academy but none of them were _Danielle. _Yes, ok, I was the guy all the girls talked about dating and shit like that, but none of them were like her. Dani is gorgeous, funny, nice, and a damned good fighter. And, yeah, good in bed. I smirked to myself. Clove and Glimmer were jealous but to hell with them. Glimmer was a slut, and Clove just…_no_.

My eyes landed on the phone by my bed. I could call Danielle and tell her to get her ass up hear, but she was probably asleep. Like I should be, too but I wasn't. I ran my fingers through the front of my hair and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. _Great. _

"Might as well get a head start on the day." I sat up and flipped on a t-shirt. It was time for me to blow off some steam. Silently as I could manage, I slipped out of my room and into the main room.

"Sneaking down to get into her pants again?" Hearing Clove's voice just pissed me off. I knew she meant Danielle.

"No." I turned to face her. "Dumbass." I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Someone forgot to take their PMS pills." She said in her snarky tone with an evil grin spread across her face. "So, if you're _not _going down to level 4 to give Danielle more hickeys, what _are _you doing?"

"Fuck off, Clove." I snapped.

"I will when you tell me."

I sighed. "I'm going down to hack off a couple of heads in the training room. Is that acceptable, your highness?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's two in the morning, stupid."

"You're point?"

"My _point _is that it's _two in the morning_ you fucking retard."

"Why are you up, then, smartass?"

"I'm a light sleeper _and _you aren't the most quiet creature in the world, Cato." She leaned against the wall.

"Shut up and go to hell or something."

"Fine, fine, go down there and do whatever you want. Not that I give shit what you do." She rolled her eyes and went back into her room.

"Bitch." I muttered. I got into the elevator and leaned into a corner, wishing Danielle was here. Damn. It was official I was in deep. I was in too deep to ever get out.

I went into the training room, picked up a sword, and began slicing the heads of the dummies.

"Cato."

I turned around, and lo and behold, Danielle stood in front of me. I smiled to myself and went over to her. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope." She sighed, and her dark hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. "I'm taking it you couldn't either."

"Exactly."

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I stared into his blue eyes and fell into his arms. He caught me and held me tight to his warm, safe-feeling, muscular chest and rubbed my arm. Cato felt more right than Myles, and the thought of him being in it for the sex was stupid, but I had to know.

"Why do you love me, Cato?" I asked.

He kissed the top of my head. "I don't know. I just love you for you, baby. You're everything and more."

I smiled to myself. So, he _wasn't_ in it for the sex.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He added.

I looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I wouldn't lie to you, Dani." When he called me that, it felt good and right, but when Myles called me that it stung. I didn't want to go into the Games, I wanted to stay here with him forever, because I knew damn well that I couldn't kill him. Hell, I probably couldn't kill Clove either. More than anything I wanted us both to survive the Games and live happily ever after. "You should get some sleep, baby."

"So should you."

He laughed a little. "Ok."

I looked up at my man on the side. You know the one whom you seem to love more than your actual man? Yeah, that one that steals your virginity just by looking at you. That was Cato. Myles didn't do that to me. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you, too." He dipped down and kissed me. Being with Cato was my heaven on earth. We pressed our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as my thoughts turned to losing my boy in the Games in less than two weeks. He ran his hand across my face to remove the tears.

"Don't cry, baby." Cato whispered.

"I don't want to lose you." I protested.

"You won't, Danielle." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'd never let anything happen to you. I swear." Cato gently pressed his lips to mine. My waist fell into him and we held hands as we kissed each other gently.

We parted and he sank down against the wall with me in his arms. "I want to stay here forever just with you, baby. No Hunger Games, tributes, Districts, or anything else, just us." I said quietly as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know. I do, too." He said gently. "I'll never let you go, Danielle." And Myles wouldn't either. That was the problem.

"Even in the Games?" I asked.

"The Games can't change us." All I could think about was: _What if he died? _Then what?

***So, I tried Cato's POV and I think it worked our **_**pretty **_**well. Should I try Myles's in the next chapter? PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! 3*******


	9. Pain and No More

**Myles's POV**

My eyes opened, and I glanced at the clock. Go figure. I missed breakfast. Dammit. I shrugged it off, and my focus turned to Danielle. My chest felt lighter. I looked down and she was gone. _Maybe she went back to her room. _I thought. Might as well check.

I got out of bed and went down the hall to her room. Her door stood ajar with clothes scattered about it in various places. Typical. But, she wasn't there. Training didn't start for another _hour_, but tributes were still allowed down in the area. She might be there. I got into the elevator and went down to the training room's level.

The door was unlocked, and so I snuck in. My blood stopped flowing in veins. Danielle was asleep on Cato's chest. And she only had a bra and underwear on.

Anger filled me and I went over and jerked Danielle from her sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. Cato's eyes shot open and I felt his glare as I dragged Danielle from the training room even though she was flailing about. "LET GO! DAMMIT, MYLES!" Cato grabbed my shoulder and I let Danielle fall and hit the ground as I turned to glare at Cato Raze from 2.

"What _the fuck _is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Me?" He pushed me backwards. "You're the _one who _about jerked Danielle's arm out of the socket!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Guys, stop it." Danielle hissed.

"You've done enough, going behind my back with a tribute!"

She glared.

"What? Did he force you?" I yelled.

"NO! I would never do anything like that to her!" Cato bellowed.

"Get your smart ass back up to your floor before I inform Brutus about your little visit with _my _tribute." I growled.

His expression hardened, but he stormed back to the elevator. I snatched up Danielle's clothes and grabbed her elbow.

Once back in my room, I let her go. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"DAMN RIGHT! NOW I'M NOT QUESTIONING _WHY _I DID, YOU ASSHOLE!"

I felt like I could kill her.

"I WAS STUPID FOR EVER THINKING I COULD GET IN BED WITH A WHORE LIKE YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!" She flipped me off and stormed from my room. I ran my fingers through my hair and punched a wall. She was a useless, fucking, whore.

**Danielle's POV**

I sat down on my bed and cried. Right now, I needed Cato. I grabbed the phone and called down to Cato.

"Danielle, baby, are you ok?" I loved the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. He'll never hurt you again."

Cato was my everything. "Thanks, Cato. I'm going to bed, babe." I wanted to be back in his arms, but no. I was here in my bedroom, just in my bra and underwear. My arm hurt from falling on it and Myles holding it tightly. I had been wrong about Myles. He was _not _my knight in shining armor. Not in the slightest.

I put the phone back down on the charger after telling Cato goodnight and covered my face with my hands. I wasn't going to cry, but at the same time I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Myles wasn't the type of person to apologize, because it was _never _his fault. It's always mine.

Breakfast. Just shoot me. I trudged out, dragging my feet, into the dining room. Go fucking figure. The only seat left was next to _Myles. _My stomach tightened, and I sat down and listened to Vallonti's blabbing about the interviews being tonight. That was nothing now. I glanced at Myles, but he didn't meet my eyes. I pursed my lips and tried to shove down a pancake.

I kept glancing at Myles.

"So, Danielle, you get laid last night?" Addren asked.

"Shut up." I snapped.

He smirked. "You won't last two seconds in the Games you little whore."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I jumped across the table and punched Addren in the jaw. Myles grabbed me and yanked me backward. "GO TO HELL!" I took my arm away from Myles's grasp and stormed into the elevator. Training would help me blow off some steam. I jabbed the button on the elevator and watched it close. Last night was the worst night of my life. I loved Myles, I really did.

"Danielle." I looked up slowly.

Myles stared at me, holding the door open with his hand.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Myles." Saying his name hurt like hell. "There _is _no more us." My eyes began to fill with tears. "So, let's just make this easy, ok? If you still love me, you'll let me go."

I felt his stare, even though I didn't meet it.

"Why?" He asked. "What's the point in that? Ok yes, I fucked up last night, but you can forgive me, right?"

My head snapped up. "No." I said harshly. "No, I can't, Myles. You want to know why? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GROW A PAIR OF GODDAMNED BALLS AND FUCKING APOLOGIZE!" I shoved him from the elevator and watched him stumble backwards as the doors close.

I went into the training room and over to Cato. "Hey, baby." He said, putting an arm around me.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

Glimmer glared at me from across the room. "Did Myles do that to your arm?" Cato stroked the bruise gently. I took his hand away from it.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Not your fault." I took a knife up and threw it across the room and hit the target square in the chest from sixty feet away.

"Hey, Cato!" Marvel strode over and high-fived Cato. "Who's this?"

"I'm Danielle from 4." I said.

Marvel nodded. "Cool." He was weird, I decided. He eventually went to the spear station, and Cato and I were alone.

"The interviews are tonight." I said.

"Yeah, and I'm not saying anything about us."

"Good. We still got an hour before we have to get ready, and we don't need to be here." I cast a look at the assholes from 12.

"We should probably go up to my level, instead of yours."

I nodded and we went out of the room and into the elevator.


	10. Tents

**Two Weeks Later**

Myles and I had made up since our extreme fight two weeks ago, and I, of course, went back to cheating. Cato had no idea, but I still felt slutty all over again. I stood on the platform in the arena as the countdown started from ten. I glanced at Cato and flashed a smile. He grinned. 3…2…1. The horn sounded and I ran toward the knives along with Clove. I shoved some into my jacket and searched for Glimmer (I needed to test out the knives).

I launched a knife into Glimmer's head and she went down. I killed her target, too along with about three other unlucky tributes. I retrieved my knives and made my way into the woods, with Cato and Marvel trailing me.

"Where's Glimmer?" Marvel huffed.

"Probably on her way to hell." I muttered.

Marvel didn't say anything. Cato and I met eyes and we led the way deeper into the forest.

We stopped.

"The hell?" I whispered. "We got him!" Lover Boy from 12 was leaned up against a tree ten yards from us.

Cato looked down at me. "Dani?"

"You got it, baby." I took a knife from my jacket pocket.

"Don't kill him." Cato hissed. I rolled my eyes and continued silently. Once directly behind him, I grabbed his neck and put my knife to his windpipe.

"You move, you die." I growled. He stopped trying to resist. The rest of them came over.

"Good job, Danielle." Clove said. I took the knife from his throat and went over to Cato.

"Give us one good reason not to kill you, Lover Boy." Cato said, putting an arm around my waist.

"I- I- I know where she is." Lover Boy stammered.

"Who?" I asked.

"K- Katniss."

We looked at each other.

"You lying?" Marvel asked.

"No." He sounded more confident.

"If you are, Lover Boy, then you'll regret it." I spun my knife around in my hand.

"Let's go. Marvel, make sure Lover Boy doesn't do anything stupid." Cato ordered. Marvel nodded, and we started deeper into the woods. I glanced back at Clove and smiled evilly. She returned it. I leaned into Cato and he kissed the top of my head. "When do you want your virginity taken?" He whispered in my ear.

"As soon as possible." I whispered back. Cato grinned. I glanced back at Lover Boy, and he was trying his best to keep up with us careers.

We stopped for camp a few hours later. Cato had given Clove the honor of killing a tribute from 7. Where the hell was Addren? Dead, hopefully.

"Marvel, Lover Boy, go get some firewood. Clove, try to find us some food." Cato barked, holding me close.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Stand there and look hot while I set up the tents." He smirked. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Get a room, dammit." Marvel hissed.

I smirked. Marvel disappeared into the woods with Lover Boy, and Clove went the opposite direction in search of food. I leaned up against a tree as Cato began trying to set up the three tents.

"Who's going to take first watch?" I asked.

"Me." Cato said. "You'll take the one after me so we'll have plenty of time." He gave me a seductive smile. I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Baby, why don't we make Lover Boy just watch all night?"

He looked at me and shrugged. "Good idea."

"The Game makers are going to have a heart attack if there are cameras in the tents." I said, laughing.

"Damn right."

"I love you." I ran my fingers through the back of his hair, smiling.

"Love you, too baby."

I looked at him with a smile. Myles and I weren't meant to be, but Cato and I were. That sounded so fucking stupid, but it was true.

"This is enough goddamned firewood!?" Marvel asked, trying not to yell.

Cato looked up from his work and nodded.

Marvel gave him a look of horror. "Three tents?" He panicked.

Cato nodded again.

"I'm _not_ sharing with Clove!"

"You're not going to." Cato said.

"I'm ain't sharing with Lover Boy either!"

He rolled his eyes at Marvel. "Like I'd put you through that."

Marvel gave us a confused look.

"Ok," Cato sighed, "Lover Boy is going to watch all night. You and Clove will get your own, and Danielle and I are-" "I don't need details!" Marvel cut him off, setting down the firewood. I giggled.

Lover Boy didn't protest probably from fear that he'd get his life taken in a matter of seconds.

"The tents are ready." Cato stood up, proud of his work. I smiled and stoop up, too. "Hey, Lover Boy."

His head snapped up.

"Make yourself useful and start a fire." Cato barked.

"Why can't she do it?"

He was talking about me and Cato knew it, too. "Because, she's my girlfriend."

"More like sex partner." Marvel murmured. Cato ignored him.

"Now, light the fucking fire before I snap your neck." I knew Cato would carry out his threat. Lover Boy began his task of trying to light a fire.

Clove came back, glaring and empty handed. "There's no damn food!" She snapped, shoving past Marvel.

Cato pursed his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I just said."

He rolled his eyes. "Did any of you manage to get any food?" He looked at all of us.

Marvel's mouth shot open and he began searching through his backpack. Clove and I rolled our eyes, and I put my hand on my hip. "I've got…dried fruit."

"That's it?" I said with disapproval.

He nodded.

"How much?" I asked.

"A lot."

I accepted that and sank down against the tree as Marvel began to distribute the food to everyone. Cato sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Remember when we were in the training room together and I told you I wished there were no games?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like it was yesterday."

"I wish it was true."

Cato pulled me in closer to him. "I know. Me, too." I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong otherwise I'd die.

"I want to go home."

"You will go home, baby." Cato whispered. "I swear."

"If it means you dying, then no."

"Danielle," he said, "you deserve to go home."

"So do you."

He didn't say anything after that. But I kept thinking about that night in the training room. We talked, then…it just sort of happened. He kissed me and then I kissed him back, and then I was in my bra and underwear. We fell asleep, and then Myles barged in and nearly killed me. Ok maybe that was a little dramatic, but still.

**OK! I finally updated the story! Hope you like it! I decided to go ahead to skip to the Games, so I like this chapter. The next should be up in about three or four days or so. Write reviews! I want to hear your opinions!**


	11. Horror

**Myles's P.O.V**

I decided that watching Danielle on TV might be a better way to pass the time than ripping off my fingernails and making them bleed and hurt like hell. So, naturally I turned on the TV and was horrified. My jaw dropped and I just sat there staring at the sight. That worthless little whore! Danielle and Cato Raze were having _sex _in a tent in the arena! What the fuck was wrong with her?!

My patience and nerves were shot. I flung the remote and it landed smack in the middle of the TV. Sickening. My little whore of a girlfriend was ass naked on national television! I seriously wanted to puke. "Unbelievable." I hissed under my breath. She seemed to be _enjoying _it too given she was on top of that asshole Cato. I stood up and marched into the Game Makers office.

"Ah, Mr. Jury, how may I help you?" Soneca Crane asked.

"Is sex in the arena _legal?_" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Are you visually impaired? My tribute Danielle is sexing Cato Raze from 2!"

"I know, and it's helping ratings, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, she was my best tribute and it angers me beyond belief that she's doing this." I was trying to avoid saying that she was (technically) my girlfriend at one point in time.

"I complete understand, Myles, but it's helping ratings so I'm not going to stop what's happening."

God, he his useless. I left the room, even angrier than before I went in.

Once in my room, I sat down on my bed and stared at the ground. Maybe this was just Danielle trying to survive. More than anything right now I wanted her here in my arms. I couldn't stay pissed at her because, let's face it, I'm hopelessly in love with her.

I ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just be a _normal _mentor and not love her? Damn I miss her. I was such a screw up in life though. She deserved someone like Cato Raze who comes from money because the Raze family is the wealthiest family in District 2. She didn't deserve someone like me. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I couldn't let myself because my ego is bigger than my ass.

But if Cato wins, I swear to god I will kick that motherfucker's ass for taking advantage of her. Danielle has to win, and I know she will. She was my world. I sighed heavily and hoped she was _just _surviving.

***FLASHBACK*******

**Danielle's P.O.V**

It was two days before the games and my adrenaline was sky high. I paced around my room, trying to visualize what it was going to be like.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" I screamed, jumped up, and fell flat on my ass. "Ow…"

Myles laughed. "What were you doing?"

"Thanks for apologizing." I grumbled as I got back up. "I was pacing."

He smirked. "Why?"

"Helps me think."

"About?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions? I was thinking about the games." I stared pacing again. "I'm so fucking nervous and what if there's no knives? I'm screwed!" That so came out wrong because of my deal with Cato. "What if there's just, like, hammers!?" As I paced and rambled, I threw my arms up in the air.

"Breathe, Danielle."

"I kind of have to, smart one."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I looked at him.

"You'll be fine, baby."

"How do you know?"

"Quit questioning me. I just know, so chill."

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just freaking out!"

"I know, I know, and I understand. I was in the same position last year. Just relax." He gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but return it because his smiles were awesome.

"How do you suggest I relax?"

Myles pursed his lips. "Take a nap or something."

Not the answer I was looking for, but ok. "Carry me."

"Where?"

"The couch."

"You have a bed, you know."

"Will you stay with me, Myles?" I sounded like a four-year-old.

"Of course."

We got in my bed and I curled up and buried myself into him. Myles turned over onto his side and pulled me into his chest. Best moment of my _life. _I felt warm and safe here with him, and I didn't want to leave.

"I love you."

Myles kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."


	12. Abuse

I slipped on my clothes and left the tent, with Cato sleeping peacefully because I couldn't stop thinking about Myles. Lover Boy was asleep, as I figured he would be, so I just casually took some food, my knives, and headed deeper into the woods, wanting to get as far away from Cato as possible. I felt dirty. My eyes wandered back to the tent, and I knew that I was abandoning Cato even though I loved him more than life itself. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I pushed through the pain and went deeper into the woods. Cato would wake up expecting me to be there, but right now I didn't give a damn.

Abruptly, I stopped seeing the girl on fire (or to me, the bitch on fire) about twenty yards away from me. I could kill her now, make it brutal and gross and bloody, or I could embrace the fact that I am a career and let her run and get tired and then kill her brutally. I took a knife from my jacket and launched it at the tree right next to her head. She whirled around and met my eyes in complete shock. I smirked and Katniss took off. I ran after her, and made sure she stayed in my sight.

"DANIELLE!" I stopped, hearing Cato's yelling for me. Fear shot through my veins. Shit. Maybe leaving wasn't my brightest idea. "DANIELLE!" He yelled again. Shit, triple shit. I had to think of something, I had to run but my feet wouldn't let me. Fuck. Cato came through the trees, pissed off. My heart when up my throat. He's going to kill me, and I was going to let him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"Be with you!"

"Why not, Danielle?" He hissed.

"Because I just can't."

His jaw twitched, and I knew should run like hell.

Clove and Marvel came through and I hoped and prayed that they would do something to save me. Cato looked as if he could kill me, and he might. _Myles. _He brought back his hand and slapped me. I fell to the ground, and I heard Clove scream.

"Danielle! Run!" Clove screamed. I gathered myself up and took off away from him. I wanted Myles back right now. I needed him. I needed to be in his arms.

I found myself back at the starting point and then, finally, let myself break down and cry. Why had Cato done that? Why had he hit me? Maybe he was the psychotic killer all the other tributes thought him to be. "Myles." I whispered as my tears hit the grass.

Clove and Marvel had saved me from him. Would Cato kill them both? Despite the fact that I almost died a few minutes ago, I turned and went back to our old camp.

They were there still. Lover Boy sat silently in a corner of bushes, Marvel was sharpening his spear, and Clove was yelling at Cato.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She yelled at him.

"She ditched us!"

"So? You loved her, Cato Raze! When we were at the Capitol the last thing _on your mind _was hurting her! Danielle was your girl! She loved you more than anything on this planet and I know you felt the same way about her!"

Cato sighed heavily.

"Am I right?" Clove pressed.

He nodded.

"Then get your ass out there and _find her _before she gets killed!"

"Can't. She's probably long gone by now."

Clove left him alone and went over to her knives, and I went back to the Cornucopia in silence.

Would I forgive him? Could I trust him? I sighed and took some more tents and stuff and made a little hut for myself. Frankly, I didn't know if I could trust Cato anymore after what just happened. I loved him, yes, but I wasn't going to be with someone who hit me. He was everything that I wanted, and I thought for sure we were supposed to be together. Yeah, Myles fucked up but he never hit me. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks. What was wrong with me?


	13. Regret and Wishing

**Cato's P.O.V**

Marvel, Clove, Lover Boy, and I trudged through the woods, and I still felt like shit for hitting Danielle. What had gone through my head? I had hurt my girl. Clove was right; I needed to get my shit together. I wanted to apologize to Dani, but I couldn't figure out how.

"You ok, Cato?" Clove asked in a low voice.

I never really took to Clove before, but when she wasn't calling me a dumbass she seemed to care about me. "Yeah. I guess." I said quietly.

"Good." She whispered. I stared off into the woods and wished Danielle was here. I wanted my arm around her tiny waist, and I wanted to see her gorgeous smile smiling up at me. I've never seen a girl look at me like she looks at me, and I've never felt this way about a girl. Danielle was my girl, and I had hit her.

We stopped for camp later on that night after cornering the girl on fire in a tree. I sat on a log with my fingers through my hair.

"You going to be ok, man?" Marvel asked.

I nodded.

"Just give him some time." Clove said in my defense.

"I'm going to go make sure Lover Boy didn't get lost." Marvel disappeared, leaving just Clove and I. Clove rested her head on my shoulder and I put an arm around her.

"Sorry for being mean to you." She said.

I shrugged. "Guess I deserved it."

"I'm sure Danielle will take you back, Cato."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

I smiled for the first time in a while. "Sorry for being a jackass to you."

"I was mean to you, so it's ok." She paused. "You or Danielle deserves to win."

"Why me?"

"You're a good person, Cato. I'm not."

"I want you or Danielle to win it all. Someone who hits their girlfriend doesn't need to go home."

I felt something wet hit my jeans, and I realized Clove was crying. I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her shoulder. "How are you such a good person, Cato, when I've treated you like shit?"

"It's called second chances, now don't cry."

Marvel came back through with his spear to Lover Boy's back. I let go of Clove, and she plastered a glare on her face. "Tried to run." Marvel said.

"Nice job getting him back." Clove said.

We ate a little bed and then we all just kind of got comfortable on the ground. Marvel was out, snoring as soon as he got comfortable, but Clove sat up against a tree staring out into the distance. I pursed my lips and went over to her. "You should try to get some sleep." I said.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." She looked back at Marvel. "Stay with me? Please? I don't want, like, a relationship the way you and Danielle have one but I want to be friends."

"Yeah, of course."

I lied down next to her on my back and she rested her head on my chest. "Thanks." She said.

"Anytime." I put my arm around her.

"Thanks for not taking it weirdly."

I laughed quietly. "Don't mention it." Soon, Clove was sleeping soundly on my chest, and I still wanted Danielle her with me. Clove and Danielle had been pretty good friends. Where was she, though? I stared up at the sky as the names of the people that had died flashed upon the screen. No one from District 4 was up there, and I felt like I could breathe again. She wasn't dead. But, what had I done? Why did I hit her?

**Danielle's P.O.V**

I sat alone, in the dark, in a tree wanting to be back with Myles, but part of me wanted Cato, too. Why I wanted the man that had hit me was beyond my comprehension. I missed Cato's warmth and protection. I missed Myles's smile and the way he would hold me. I just needed one of them, but I wanted both. Danielle Jury. Danielle Raze. My relationship with Cato wasn't just sexual anymore, and mine with Myles was_ never _sexual. Ever.

The next morning, I woke to a canon.

"Hey, whore." Addren smirked.

"You caught me at the wrong time, asshole." Despite the fact I was tired, I stood up and was going to beat Addren to shit.

"You gonna fight me you hoe?"

"Hell yes." I swung around and kicked him in the side. He doubled over, and I seized the opportunity. I kicked him onto his back and stabbed him in the stomach. "Now," I huffed, "to end your sad life." I leveled out the knife to his neck and decapitated him.

I cleaned off my knife and stood up.

"Danielle." I whirled around and Cato was there.

"What- what are you doing?" I stammered.


	14. Trust

Cato stared me. "I'm not here to hurt you." He said.

"Why'd you hit me?" I stammered, taking a step back. "Huh?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Dani." He took a step toward me, and I fought the urge to run because I was lost in his eyes.

"I don't believe you, and even if I did it takes more than that." I glanced up and saw the helicopter coming for Addren. "Run!" I shouted. We took off into the woods and I made sure I was behind Cato.

We stopped. "Why would it take more than that?" He demanded.

"You fucking hit me!" I screamed. "YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?" I wanted to forgive him, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

He knew I was right. "Please." He said shakily. "Please, Danielle."

"Give me _one _goddamned reason why I should, Cato." I snapped. "You fucking hit me!" I made sure I reminded him of that again.

At that moment, I saw something I thought I would never see: Cato Raze began to cry. My heart snapped in half for him. He tried to suppress it, and ran his fingers through his hair. Without thinking, I slammed my lips into his, tears running down my cheeks as well. After the Games, if I survived, I would need to be mentally evaluated for sure. Again, Myles would see and hate me even more than he probably already did.

**Flashback **

It was the day of the Games and I was in Myles's room, practically hyperventilating and crying at the same time.

"I don't want to go." I fought back the tears.

"Danielle, you'll be fine." He kissed the top of my head. "And when you win, I'll be right here waiting for you." If you still loved me.

"Myles, can I just skip the Games?"

He smiled. "I wish, baby."

"I'm taking that as no."

Myles laughed. "You would be correct, and besides you're spending your time with me, so just enjoy it because it could be worse."

"How do you suggest I enjoy it, Myles Jury?" I said smugly with a grin spread across my face.

"I've got an idea or two." He smirked and flipped off his shirt. Hells yeah. Our lips met and Myles got on top of me and held one of my wrists on the pillow. Damn, this was better than anything Cato has done.

We got dressed and I went back to hyperventilating, crying, and panicking. The last thing I remembered from that day was the sound of the horn.


	15. Fear

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

Cato shrugged. "Whatever we want, after all, it is _our _Games this year. Not the star-crossed fakes from 12, not anyone else's, this year it's you and me."

I couldn't help but smile, because in the end he was right.

"Cato!" I turned and Clove and Marvel were coming into view, with the male tribute from District 7.

I hugged Clove and then Marvel began to talk to Cato about using the rest of the resources to build a fort of sorts. Which, actually, wasn't a bad idea. I studied the scrawny kid from 7. He was short, with shaggy black hair (Why did that ring a bell? Oh yeah, Addren), weak green eyes that showed no sign of strength or bravery just confusion, darker skin, and finally a bad scrape on his forehead.

Cato finally turned to us, resuming his position as leader, and gave a glance to the kid from 7. "Who's he?" Cato asked, looking at Marvel with an expression that showed some disgust with the kid.

"He's from 7…what's your name, kid? We caught him trying to steal our food and figured he might make a good guard or something…since what happened with Lover Boy."

I didn't ask about that, but I looked at the kid as well.

"T- Toby." The kid stammered.

Marvel and Cato nodded with approval, some how the two of them have become best friends forever overnight. I glanced at Clove, and she just shrugged and shook her head.

"Ok, Marvel and I'll set up the…uh…fortress I guess. Clove and Danielle, get all the weapons. Toby, I'm trusting you with the food." Cato ordered.

We all nodded and Clove and I went over to the Cornucopia.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Ok, you take the inside, I'll get the stuff from the outside. Is that a deal?" I asked. Danielle nodded and strode inside the Cornucopia, after taking a glance at Cato's ass (maybe it was his face, I don't know). I began to my task, and couldn't stop thinking about how _nice _Cato was to me last night. Over the course of the Games, Cato has become a big brother to me, and I still had regret for being a total bitch to him during training. I didn't want him the way Danielle does, but at the same time I honestly couldn't blame her! I mean _dayum _that boy is fine! I smiled to myself and took the weapons over to the boys.

"Thanks." Marvel muttered.

I didn't answer, and I went off away from them. I liked being alone. It came from the way my family had been, everyone who was able to, took care of their selves and never relied on anybody. Put it this way, my whole entire family had trust issues, and so did I. Maybe that's why I had been the way I was to Cato. Out of all of us, Danielle deserved to go home. Not me. Not Cato. And certainly not Marvel.

Danielle emerged from the Cornucopia, kissed her man, and set down the things from the Cornucopia. I brushed my sweaty hair from my face and decided to go join the group, even though I could have lived without doing so.

I stopped, flinching, my muscles tightening, as I thought I saw Thresh hiding in the trees, stalking us, ready to kill any of us if he got the chance. He was the one tribute that my blood stop flowing in my veins. Despite how intimidating Cato could come off as, I had grown up with him and he didn't scare me. But Thresh, I didn't know him, and he was even bigger than Cato, which was hard to do because Cato's a big dude.

"Clove, you ok?" Danielle called.

I nodded and began walking again, keeping my eye on the spot where Thresh had supposedly been. I sat down next to Danielle, because honestly she was my only friend it seemed like, because she talked to me first and was nice.

But one thing still bothered me. Was that really Thresh watching us? I scanned the border of the trees carefully, looking for his gigantic figure. Not be mean or anything, but why does he have to black? He freaking blends in! Then, he could just burst out of nowhere and kill someone! Not cool. Ok, yeah it was, but you get the point.

"Oh my fucking god you two, get a room!" Marvel complained.

I looked up to see Cato kissing all over Danielle, and I just rolled my eyes. "Be nice, Marvel."

"That's gross!" He whined.

"Shut up, dude." Cato snapped as he pulled Danielle in closer to him while she laughed and did some other weird things.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you never did anything like that to Glimmer." I said, hating bringing up that bitch.

"NO! I didn't!"

Marvel and the rest of us left it at that. I watched from the corner of my eye the way Cato touched her, and the way she touched him back. I looked away as Marvel got up and left, almost knocking over Toby as he went. Marvel was such a girl in all honesty; he probably fit in perfectly in District 1, and Glimmer…I don't even want to know.

My eyes wandered back to the spot where I thought I had seen Thresh. Had I really seen him? Or was that just a figment of my imagination?

"Cato." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's just me, but I think I saw Thresh…in the woods watching us." I said quietly, as I turned to look at them.

Danielle and Cato stared at me blankly, and Danielle looked worriedly at Cato.

"Thresh isn't stupid enough to take us all on at once, he's going to wait until he's got us alone or something. He's not arrogant enough to just sit there and watch us either." That didn't help.

"You two don't understand," I began as I swallowed my pride, "he's the one tribute in this whole thing that I'm actually scared of. I'm not scared of anyone else but Thresh."

Danielle looked at me, "He can't hurt you, Clove. You can kick his ass, and you've got friends and he doesn't. You're good with knives, he isn't. Clove, you've got the advantage."

That sort of helped.

"Danielle's right, Clove." Cato said.

I smiled, and Marvel came back again nearly pushing over Toby.

"Watch out, Marvel you're going to kill him." Danielle giggled. "I'm hungry." She got up off of Cato's lap and he watched her walk away.

"Hey, you two had sex the other night now stop staring at her ass." Marvel said. I still had no idea why he cared about that.

"Will you give it a rest?" I hissed.

Marvel rolled his eyes.

The sun began to go down a few hours later and we all got comfortable, well, I didn't. I sat up and didn't let my eyes close. Put it this way, I only got a couple hours of sleep.


	16. Death

**Danielle's P.O.V**

Maybe Clove was right. It was the next day, but maybe Thresh had been watching us, and maybe, for once supposedly, Cato had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I sat on Cato's lap and didn't say anything as he and Marvel talked about strategies and shit that I should care about, but I didn't. Toby stayed silent, and was kind of twitchy now that I paid attention, he couldn't hold still for second, obviously he didn't know that could cost you your life.

Trying to take my mind off Thresh, I leaned back and kissed Cato's jawline. He seemed a little too tense today for some reason because he didn't smile or anything. I studied his expression, it was harder than usual and he hardly ever blinked, and I could tell his focus wasn't on what Marvel had to say. Clove saw my expression and started talking to Marvel.

"You ok, baby?" I asked.

Cato just shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Something just…doesn't seem right." He murmured.

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at me, "Don't worry about it, Danielle." He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Holy shit!" Marvel yelled.

"What?" Cato and I stood up, and saw what Marvel was pointing at. Smoke.

"Yes." I whispered, smiling.

"Toby, stay here and guard the fort." Cato ordered. Toby nodded quickly. "Let's go." We ran into the woods and we stopped at the edge. "Split up!" I took kept going deeper into the woods, Marvel and the rest went other directions.

I stopped, seeing I was getting nowhere. "Cato!" I shouted. No answer. I pursed my lips and tried to decide what to do. Then I heard a canon and my heart shot up my throat. I raced in the direction that Cato had gone, and smashed into him. And then Clove ran into us and we just had this extremely awkward group hug.

"Wait…" Clove said. "where's Marvel?"

"Damn him." Cato hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"I_ told _him to let me go toward the smoke, but he wouldn't let me." He shook his head.

_BOOM! _We all three looked at each other. "That wasn't a canon." Clove said.

"Toby." I murmured.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Cato growled as we went back to camp. As we feared, our pyramid of stuff had been blown up, and Toby was just sitting there staring at with a confused expression. Cato stormed over to him, and Clove and I trailed him. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Clove kicked around some wreckage and I glared at Toby.

"I- I- I don't know. One minute-" Cato turned and glared at him, which made Toby stop talking. Cato snapped his neck and let him drop to the ground. I stared at his limp body.

"Was that necessary, Cato?" Clove asked. He didn't answer.

"Just let him blow off some steam." I cautioned. "He'll be fine in a few minutes or so." Clove nodded and began to pick threw the blown up stuff. I put my hand on Cato's bicep.

"Baby…" I said softly.

"How could I be that stupid, Danielle?"

"It's that bitch from 12, she blew up our stuff." Clove growled. We looked over as she waved a broken arrow at us.

"I'm going to kill that bitch and hang her head on the wall." I murmured.

Cato snickered. "Sounds like a plan." I kissed him. Cato smiled, but then his face turned serious.

"What?" Clove and I asked at the same time.

"Let's go set up another camp, and then we're going to focus on taking out Thresh and Katniss and Peeta."

"Ok." Clove nodded.

I nodded once.

We started into the woods to try and find another campsite. There was only seven of us left: the girl from 5, Thresh, Katniss, Lover Boy, Clove, Cato, and me. I was going to kill Katniss for sure, and I think Clove and Cato knew that. Who killed Marvel though?

We stopped and given we had no tents, sat down on the damp leaves.

"There's seven left." Clove mumbled. "The girl from 5, Thresh, the star crossed freaks, and us three. Who's going to kill who when it's just us three?"

"Don't even want to know." I said quietly.

"I hate this." She hissed. "I hate the capitol, I hate the Games, I hate having to do this, and I hate not having a fucking choice. Those dumbasses should be in here, not us. Those fuckers wouldn't last ten seconds in here. They're to goddamned stupid to do what we can do."

Clove was right.

"I hope they heard you." Cato muttered.

"They did. They're probably laughing their preppy asses off, too." I said. "They think this is entertainment. We all used to think the same, but once you get in this hell…"

Cato stood up, and Clove and I stared at him.

"YOU HEAR THAT?" Cato yelled up at them. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE PUTTING US THROUGH? I HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOY IT WHILE IT LAST YOU BASTARDS!" Cato punched a tree, and it dented and went deeper into the woods.

"Cato!" Clove yelled after him.

"Don't. He needs to be alone." I said.

"What's his deal?" She muttered.

"It's getting to him, just like it's getting to all of us."

All three of us sat up as the gamemakers came on saying that there would be a feast of some sort for the remaining Districts the next day.

"I'll go. You two stay here." Clove said.

Cato and I nodded. She left us two alone. "Baby, you ok?" I asked.

"No." He muttered.

I caressed his cheek and he got on top of me. "It'll be ok." I said. "You've got me, that's all that matters." He kissed me, softly and gently. I ran my fingers through his hair as tears flowed down my cheeks. We stayed like that for a long time, and it was the best moment that I have had in the Games. It was even better than us having sex. I loved him, and I didn't want to lose him.

"CATO! DANIELLE!" We stopped, hearing Clove's screams. The two of us raced to the center to see Katniss running into the woods, Clove on the ground bleeding, and Thresh glaring at us.

"NO!" I screamed.

Thresh ran into the woods and Cato went after him, sword drawn. I ran over to Clove's side.

"D-Danielle?" She croaked.

"Sh…it'll…it'll be ok." I stammered, crying.

"You- you were my best friend. Win…this…" Her eyes closed, and her body went limp in my arms.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. "COME BACK! WAKE UP!" There was blood flowing down the side of her temple and a bloody rock not far from where she had been lying. "Clove, come back…please. Please, come back." The canon went off, followed by another and my heart stopped. Cato.

I let the helicopter take Clove, and then I ran, crying after the Cato. I saw him standing over Thresh, stabbing him repeatedly.

"Cato!" I grabbed his arm. "It's over! It's over…" Cato was trying not to cry.

"Is she…"

I nodded. "He killed her."

He slammed his fist into another tree. "DAMN HIM!" We left Thresh's body for the helicopter and we found The Bitch on Fire's trail. I was going to end her.

**FINALLY UPDATED! Hope u all like it! Review please! And question, what would be Danielle's theme song? What would be Cato's? And finally what would be Clove's? Answer please in a review! **


	17. Crashing Down

Well, jumping Katniss and Peeta Bread probably wasn't my best idea ever, but when you're pissed about losing your friend, you really don't have time to fucking think.

Katniss had an arrow to my neck.

"I swear, Cato, she'll die if you hurt him." Cato had a hand on Peeta's throat, ready to strangle him.

"You don't have to guts, you bitch." I hissed. "You're the reason why Clove is dead!"

She ignored me. I slid my hand into my jacket and took out a knife. Cato saw, and knew what I was doing.

I thrust my knife into her stomach. She doubled over and Peeta yelled something. I kept stabbing her, even though she was dead. My hands were bloody when I finally gave up, and it turned to look at Cato.

My heart stopped and shot up my throat. Anger began to fill my veins. Peeta had killed Cato.

"NO!" I screamed, crying. I jumped up, kicked the knife from his hand and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground and I went over to Cato. "Wake up, wake up, come on, baby." I sobbed.

"Danielle…" He croaked. "I…love you…m-m-more than anything."

"No, no, stay with me." I begged. "Keep your eyes on me, you're not dying. Not today. STAY WITH ME DAMMIT!"

He leaned up, groaning, and put a bloody hand my cheek, then wiped the tears away. Cato leaned in and kissed me one last time. He leaned back down, his breath left him, and he went limp in my arms. There was a stab wound in his stomach where Peeta had stabbed him.

"No…" I put my head on his bloody chest and cried. "Come back! You can't leave me like this! Cato- I- I need you! I can't live without you." I sobbed. I pounded my fist on his chest. "Wake up…"

I stayed with his body all through the night. When the helicopter came, I cried even more, but I went, staring at his body until I couldn't see it anymore. Peeta had killed Cato. I hope District 12 rots in the pits of hell. They all deserved to be damned to hell for what one of their tributes did to the man I love.

"Hey, Dani." Myles went for a hug.

"Get the _hell _away from me." I snapped.

He gave me a look, but he didn't say anything. I stormed into my room, slammed the door, collapsed on the bed, and cried. I bet District 4 could even hear my screaming and wailing. "DAMN YOU, PEETA!"

That last kiss we shared still haunted me, and I couldn't even think about it without screaming. Myles didn't talk to me, even though I knew that he was concerned.

It had been two days, and I hadn't eaten a thing, I've thrown up twice, and I have cried nonstop. There was one thing that I actually knew for sure: I would never be the same again because that image of Cato lying dead, and the feeling of our last kiss still haunted me.

_Danielle, I love you more than anything. _Those words wouldn't leave me. Why couldn't it have been me?

There was a knock at my door, and my stomach began to cramp up inside remembering Cato coming up to my room. I slowly rose and opened the door.

Myles looked at me, and I flung myself into his arms, crying.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby."

"He's dead." The words just flew out of my mouth.

Myles shoved me off of him and gawked at me. "YOU ACTUALLY LOVED HIM?" He yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH I DID! I WAS FUCKING CHEATING ON YOU!" I screamed back. "I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Myles just glared. "The whole time I thought you were just surviving. I was wrong. You never loved me; it was all just fake for you. It was real for me, Danielle, it honestly was. I was stupid to ever love a whore like you, Danielle. I wish Cato _would have _won so you would be dead." He slammed my door shut and again I broke down in tears. This was all my fault.

**Oh my god, I literally began to cry when I wrote this chapter. I am not kidding. It's such a beautiful and sad chapter that just killed me to write, but I didn't want the same ending as the book. This chapter also has a personal connection to me. The guy I like, his last name is Cato, and he honestly just kind of acts like I don't exist sometimes and I kind of made it like my love for him was dying, just like Cato did. So, anyway, if you want to know the full thing about that, just ask. Review!**


End file.
